One Year Later
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: For a long time I've been living, having forgotten of you.. For a while, i thought i was doing fine.. However i started to realize it as time pass by That i am nothing without you –One Year Later by Onew shinEE ft. Jessica Jung
1. Chapter 1

One Year Later

Pair: HunHan

Other Cast: Oh Se Han, etc

Genre: Angst, Romance,Marriage Life etc

Rated: T - WARNING M-PREG!

Author: Xiayuwe Liu

Note: Annyeong Xia is back ^^ maaf jika ff ini tidak bagus ataupun tidak menarik karena ya Xia hanya author biasa yang kerjaannya nghayal di puun cabe :D xia mohon dukungannya untuk para readers yang setia menunggu /cieeh/ jangan lupa RCL ya karena itu juga yang membangkitkan semangat xia Don't Copas okay.. enjoy it! ^_^

**Xiayuwe Liu Present**

***One Year Later***

 _For a long time I've been living, having forgotten of you.. For a while, i thought i was doing fine.. However i started to realize it as time pass by That i am nothing without you –One Year Later by Onew shinEE ft. Jessica Jung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesosok pria tampan nan gagah sedang merapikan dasinya didepan cermin sambil bergumam memastikan penampilannya telah sempurna, sungguh dilihat dari sudut manapun pria ini sudah sangat sempurna dengan ketampanannya diatas rata-rata tersebut.

"daddy..lapar". rajuk suara kecil yang entah datang darimana.

Pria tampan itu berbalik dan tersenyum mendapati sesosok anak laki-laki mungil yang sedang mengusak kedua matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"sehan tumben sudah bangun dan meminta makan? Biasanya sehan baru bangun setelah bibi jung datang?". Tanya pria tampan itu sambil menggendong sehan, si anak laki-laki mungil itu.

"tidak tau daddy, sehan hanya lapar". Jawab sehan polos.

"okay.. kalau begitu daddy akan buatkan sarapan dulu untuk sehan oke?". Tawarnya sambil menggendong sehan ke dapur.

Si pria tampan yang sedang sibuk membuat oatmeal untuk sehan tersebut tersenyum menatap sehan yang sibuk bermain dengan mainannya sambil menunggu sarapannya selesai dibuat.

"chaa... sarapan untuk jagoan daddy sudah siap". Ucap pria itu sambil menyodorkan semangkuk oatmeal dan tak lupa segelas susu vanilla kesukaan sehan.

Sehan nampak lahap menyantap sarapannya, usia sehan baru 2 setengah tahun namun sudah sangat mandiri karena terbiasa ditinggal sang daddy pergi bekerja dengan bibi jung, sedangkan mommy? Ah.. itu bagian yang sangat sensitif bagi sang pria tampan yang bernama sehun itu.

"sudah habis daddy". Adu sehan sambil memperlihatkan mangkuknya yang sudah bersih.

"anak pintar". Puji sehun sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa oatmeal yang menempel disekitar bibir mungil sehan.

 _/cklek/_

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam rumah sehun dan sehan sambil membawa belanjaan, itulah bibi jung yang selama ini membantu sehun merawat sehan.

"ah bibi jung sudah datang, berarti sekarang saatnya daddy pergi bekerja". Ucap sehun sambil mengusak rambut sehan.

Sehan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"sehan mau sama daddy". Rajuk sehan.

"eiiihh... jagoan kecil yang pintar tidak boleh begitu". Ucap bibi jung sambil mengendong sehan.

"sehan mau daddy disini". Ucap sehan lagi dengan air mata yang beruraian.

"ya... anak kesayangan daddy tidak boleh menangis, daddy kan hanya pergi bekerja.. untuk beli sarapan sehan.. untuk beli mainan sehan.. kalau daddy tidak pergi bekerja bagaimana sehan bisa main mobil-mobilan eum?". Tanya sehun sambil mengelus surai lembut sehan digendongan bibi jung.

Sehan nampak mencoba menghentikan tangisannya.

"daddy janji akan belikan ice cream sepulang kerja nanti oke?". Tawar sehun kemudian.

Wajah muram sehan menjadi cerah kembali.

"daddy janji?". Tanya sehan memastikan.

"tentu saja". Jawab sehun pasti sambil mencium kening sehan lembut dan pamit pergi.

" _sehan sangat tampan dan juga manis sepertimu.. apakah kau tidak merindukannya? Atau sekedar mengingatnya dan juga aku?". Batin sehun menjerit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ditempat lain seorang pria berperawakan mungil sedang menahan nafasnya ketika seorang wanita memoles wajahnya dengan make up tebal yang kadang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"yak!jangan terlalu tebal!". Omel pria mungil itu.

Si wanita nampak kaget namun tetap melanjutkan acara mari memoles wajah itu.

"yak lu han 5 menit lagi giliran pengambilan adeganmu, cepatlah ganti bajumu". Ujar seorang pria bertubuh tambun.

Pria mungil bernama luhan itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"dasar sutradara cerewet". Umpatnya.

Setelah selasai acara mari memoles wajah dan mengganti bajunya, luhan nampak sudah berada ditempat pengambilan adegannya.. ya luhan sedang syuting drama sekarang, luhan merupakan seorang aktor yang sedang naik daun.

Luhan nampak serius menggenggam tangan seorang perempuan cantik didepannya.

"kau tau kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan dirimu untuk sebuah pernikahan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan wufei?". Tanya luhan mendalami perannya.

"aku anak yang berbakti pada orang tua .. aku tidak akan melawan orang tuaku hanya untuk seseorang yang bisa saja meninggalkanku.. aku percaya orang yang ditunjuk sebagai suamiku adalah pilihan terbaik dari orang tuaku, aku mohon kau bisa mengerti keadaanku". Jawab wufei sang lawan main sambil menyentakkan tangannya dan pergi.

Luhan nampak frustasi dengan kepergiaan wufei dan berteriak sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama wufei berulang kali.

"cut!". Ucap sang sutradara menandakan berakhirnya pengambilan adegan tersebut.

"selalu melakukan one take tanpa cacat". Puji seorang pria tinggi bermata panda.

"kau yang melatihku manajer huang". Jawab luhan sambil memukul bahu pria bermata panda yang tak lain adalah manajernya.

"ah luhan ge setelah syuting ini kau ada acara talk show, sekitar 2 jam lagi jadi kau bisa sekedar istirahat sebentar". Ucap manajer huang yang sedang mengecek jadwal di ipadnya.

Luhan melenguh sebentar.

"tak adakah waktuku sehari full untuk tidak mengerjakan sesuatu?". Tanya luhan.

"kurasa sampai bulan depan belum ada jadwalmu berlibur tuan xi". Jawab manajer huang dengan sengaja menambal embel-embel marga luhan tersebut.

Luhan menghela nafas panjangnya.

"kau beruntung ge..karirmu masih seumur jagung, kau masih sangat muda dan bermultitalenta.. kau sudah banyak fans bahkan sampai diluar china". Puji manajer huang.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian manajernya.

"ah ngomong-ngomong diluar china aku hampir memberi tahumu kalau minggu depan kau diundang di acara talk show di korea, mereka tau kalau kau fasih berbahasa korea jadi mereka berminat mengundangmu sebagai salah satu bintang tamunya". Ucap manajer huang lagi.

Luhan tertegun. Korea? Haruskah?

"kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini kepadaku terlebih dahulu huang zi tao?". Tanya luhan tajam.

Si empunya nama menelan ludahnya kasar, kalau luhan sudah mengucapkan nama lengkapnya maka pasti karena luhan sudah marah besar.

"agensi terlalu senang kau diundang sampai kekorea jadi mereka langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berdiskusi dulu kepadamu.. toh mereka yakin kalau kau pasti akan menerimanya, hitung-hitung liburan". Jawab manajer huang ragu.

"kau sendiri kan tau kalau aku tidak mau kekorea.. aku sangat menghindari korea dan aku tidak ingin pergi kesana". Ucap luhan kesal.

Manajer huang hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"dui bu qi ge.. ini sudah terlanjur disetujui oleh agensi, kita tidak mungkin membatalkannya ge.. sekali ini saja.. aku akan lebih berhati-hati ge". Bujuk manajer huang.

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, merasa pusing.

"haole..haole...xianzai wo tongyi(baiklah aku sekarang setuju), tapi untuk selanjutnya mohon diskusikan dulu kepadaku". Ucap luhan menyerah.

" zhen de ma ? xie xie ni lu ge! Aku akan bekerja keras.. aku janji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi.. aku akan menyiapkan semuanya tenang saja". Ujar manajer huang kesenangan.

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan emosional manajernya yang dianggap aneh, luhan pun memilih pergi ke van.

Luhan nampak termenung di van.

"korea? Haruskah aku kembali kesana?". Bisik luhan pada dirinya.

"perlu banyak waktu untukku bisa mengumpulkan keberanian, aku tidak sendiri begitu yakin bisa kembali kesana atau tidak". Lirihnya.

"aku rindu mereka..tapi tidak untuk bertemu sekarang". Lirihnya lagi sambil menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

Flashback

Sesosok pria mungil tengah berlarian dikoridor kampus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang disana.

Pria tersebut terengah-engah sesampainya dipintu ruang para dosen sambil mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"annyeonghaseyo luhan imnida.. jung guk saram imnida". Sapa pria mungil bernama luhan tersebut didepan beberapa dosen yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"ah.. kau luhan dari pertukaran mahasiswa yang berasal dari university of beijing itu ya?". Tanya seorang dosen.

"ah ye seonsaengnim.. aku luhan dari university of beijing". Jawab luhan sopan sambil tersenyum ceria.

"berapa lama kau akan disini luhan?". Tanya dosen lain.

"ah sekitar 2 semester seonsaengnim". Jawab luhan lagi. Sekarang ia nampak seperti seorang pelamar pekerjaan yang sedang diwawancarai.

"oke luhan sekarang kau cari pria bernama sehun, dia akan menjadi mentormu selama disini.. dia ada dikelas bisnis". Ucap seorang dosen yang bernama yoon jae rim.

Setelah berpamitan, luhan mencari seorang mahasiswa yang ditunjuk yoon seonsaengnim menjadi mentornya kekelas bisnis, sesampainya disana ia menatap orang-orang didalam kelas itu.. luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bertanya lebih dulu seperti apa orang yang bernama sehun itu.

"mencari siapa?". Tanya seseorang mengagetkan luhan.

"ah.. aku mencari seseorang bernama sehun dari kelas bisnis". Jawab luhan kepada pria didepannya.

"untuk apa kau mencari sehun?". Tanya pria itu lagi.

Oh inilah salah satu yang tidak luhan sukai dari orang asing.. terlalu banyak bertanya.

"eum.. karena sehun akan menjadi mentorku selama aku menjalani program pertukaran mahasiswa". Jawab luhan seramah mungkin.

"ah.. kalau begitu kau pasti luhan? Aku sehun yang kau cari.. oh sehun". Ucap pria datar itu.

"ahh kau sehun-ssi kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, membuat kesal saja". Ucap luhan sambil memukul lengan sehun pelan yang hanya ditatap dengan datar oleh sehun.

"eumm dui bu qi". Ucap luhan kikuk mendapati wajah datar sehun.

"oke sekarang kau akan aku antar untuk berkeliling kampus, aku akan mengenalkan mu keseluruhan tentang kampus ini". Ujar sehun sambil berlalu begitu saja.

"pria yang aneh". Batin luhan.

Flashback off

Luhan tersenyum getir ketika mengingat suatu kenangan yang ia kubur selama ini, luhan membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa, terdapat satu foto yang ia selipkan disana.. foto luhan dengan seorang pria tampan dengan senyum yang menawan, luhan mengamit lengan pria itu sambil bersender dilengan pria itu dengan manja. Dibalikkannya foto tersebut dan terdapat tulisan "a beautiful flower and his handsome bee, be forever and be strong with their love 110113"

Luhan terisak penuh kepahitan sambil menutup kembali buku catatannya tersebut.

"tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan luhan.. kau sudah memilih, jangan menyakitinya lagi". Bisiknya pelan sambil memejamkan mata lelahnya.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali kerumahnya sambil menenteng bungkusan berisi ice cream coklat kesukaan sehan dengan penuh senyuman diwajahnya.

"yay daddy pulang!" teriak sehan kesenangan berlari kecil menuju daddynya.

"ah jagoan daddy yang pintar". Puji sehun sambil menggendong sehan.

"tebak daddy bawa apa?". Tanya sehun.

"eumm pasti ice cream!". Tebak sehan girang.

"chaa.. benar sekali pintar". Puji sehun lagi.

"yeay cepat buka daddy sehan mau ice cream". Rajuk sehan.

"humm tapi sehan mandi dulu ya sama bibi jung? Sehan bau nanti ice creamnya jadi tidak enak". Ledek sehun sambil mencium hidung mancung sehan.

"yakk daddy sehan tidak bauu!". Ucap sehan tidak terima.

Sehun terkikik geli.

"tapi sehan harus mandi oke?". Ucap sehun lagi.

Sehan mengangguk dan segera menghampiri bibi jung.

"bibi tolong mandikan sehan dulu ya sebelum pulang.. aku juga akan mandi dikamar mandi ku". Ucap sehun.

"ne sehun ah...". jawab bibi jung sambil tersenyum.

Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuh letihnya kekasur untuk sekedar melepaskan penatnya sebelum melanjutkan acara mari kita mandi.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sehun bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan sehan disore hari sambil makan ice cream dan menonton tv.. sungguh kebahagaian yang tak bisa tergantikan walau tidak adanya seorang pendamping.

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti bercanda dengan anaknya saat stasiun tv yang ia tonton memberitakan sesuatu yang mengguncang hati sehun.

"aktor sekaligus penyanyi muda yang sedang naik daun yang berasal dari china, luhan akan segera datang ke korea untuk menjadi bintang tamu acara talk show untuk membahasa drama baru yang sedang ia bintangi sekaligus mengulik kehidupan aktor yang namanya sedang tenar di cina maupun korea...". begitulah sang reporter menyampaikan beritanya, sehun tertegun lama tanpa memperhatikan sehan yang asik menghabiskan ice cream dimangkuk sehun.

"kau...kembali..". bisik sehun menatap nanar foto luhan di layar televisi.

"daddy.. ice cream daddy sudah sehan habiskan juga" ucap sehan sambil menarik narik tangan sehun yang sekaligus menyadarkan sehun.

"ah.. yaampun sehan kau makan ice cream banyak sekali .. kau bisa flu". Ujar sehun sambil menghilangkan noda noda ice cream di wajah sehan.

"luhan... apakah ini akan menjadi pertemuan kita untuk pertama kali semenjak kita berpisah? Masih ingatkah kau denganku dan sehan? Ada kah setitik harapan untukku untuk menghilangkan keegoan mu? Atau ini adalah takdir untuk kita?". Bisik sehun dalam hati menggumamkan nama luhan, nama yang dicetak dengan tinta emas didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 _Could your feelings perhaps be the same as mine? Will you give me another chance? I know now that we can never part each other.. the one person I love and love again_

TBC

-Xiayuwe Liu-


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later

Pair: HunHan

Other Cast: Oh Se Han, etc

Genre: Angst, Romance,Marriage Life etc

Rated: T - WARNING M-PREG!

Author: Xiayuwe Liu

Note: Just enjoy it but don't forget for RCL thankiss :*

*Xiayuwe Liu Present**

***One Year Later***

 _For a long time I've been living, having forgotten of you.. For a while, i thought i was doing fine.. However i started to realize it as time pass by That i am nothing without you –One Year Later by Onew shinEE ft. Jessica Jung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan luhan ke korea, fans yang kebanyakan kaum hawa sudah menanti di pintu kedatangan untuk menyambut kedatangan sang idola untuk pertama kalinya sejak debut luhan menjadi seorang aktor sekaligus penyanyi. Muda.. imut.. berbakat.. cerdas.. dan ramah.. tentu siapa yang tidak suka dengannya?

"whoa.. fans mu dikorea banyak sekali lu ge". Ucap manajer huang berbinar-binar saat melihat dari kaca jendela pemisah.

Luhan tidak menggubris ucapan manajernya, fikirannya melambung tinggi entah kemana.

^Flashback^

Luhan nampak menekuk wajahnya ketika melihat sehun sedang bercanda dengan seorang perempuan cantik, dengan sengaja luhan melewati keduanya bermaksud untuk memisahkannya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang kekanakan,, namun ia tetap menghampirinya.

"yak..kenapa?". tanya sehun.

"tidak kenapa-napa". Jawab luhan sambil tetap mempoutkan bibirnya.

Dengan gemas sehun mencuri 1 ciuman dari bibir luhan.

"yak!apa apaan kau oh sehun!". Teriak luhan kesal setelah sehun mencuri 1 ciuman.

"kau terlalu imut saat mempoutkan bibirmu..aku jadi gemas ingin menciumnya". Jawab sehun polos.

Pipi luhan pun memerah setelah mendengar gombalan sehun.

"dasar bodoh". Umpat luhan.

"tak apa.. aku akan lebih bodoh jika tidak dicintai olehmu". Ucap sehun sambil menggenggam tangan luhan.

"cha.. kita kekantin sekarang". Ucap sehun lagi.

Semua pasang mata menatap sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang sedang dilanda cinta itu, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa mahasiswa sedingin sehun adalah gay dan bisa menggombal seperti itu..namun mereka tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya selama pasangannya adalah si manis luhan ya, hanya luhan yang mampu meluluhlantakan hati dingin sehun.. bahkan sehun menjadi sangat ramah kepada semua orang.. tentu mereka bersyukur bahwa sehun menjadi seperti itu karena sosok luhan si mahasiswa pertukaran dari beijing yang memiliki sifat ramah yang kelewat batas itu.

^Flashback off^

"lu ge.." panggil manajer huang membuyarkan fikiran melayang luhan.

"ada apa?". Tanya luhan datar.

"kita akan segera keluar, kau jangan bengong seperti ini nanti fans mu mengira kau tidak senang berada di korea dan bertemu mereka". Ucap manajer huang mengingatkan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mulai memasang wajah seramah mungkin sebelum melenggang keluar.. teriakan histeris dari para fans memenuhi tempat itu, luhan terus tersenyum cerah sambil menyapa para fans dengan bahasa korea nya yang lancar, sesekali meladeni fans untuk memberikan tanda tangannya sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke hotel tempat ia menginap selama diseoul.

.

.

.

"besok daddy libur, sehan mau ikut bersama daddy pergi?". Tanya sehun saat makan malam.

"wah.. sehan mau ikut daddy!". Jawab sehan ceria. Kapan lagi punya waktu jalan-jalan bersama daddynya?

Sehun tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"kita mau kemana dad?". Tanya sehan.

"rahasia.. nanti kalau sudah ada ditempatnya daddy akan kasih tau". Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum.

"sehan jadi ga sabar pergi sama daddy". Ucap sehan polos.

" _daddy yakin kau pasti senang sayang". Ucap sehun dalam hati._

Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan janji sehun mengajak sehan pergi.. bukan ke taman bermain ataupun mall seperti biasa, tapi pergi kesuatu gedung stasiun televisi terkemuka di seoul.. setelah melakukan suatu registrasi, sehun pun masuk kedalam suatu ruang di dalam gedung itu.. terlihat sudah banyak orang yang datang ketempat itu.. kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis belia.. sisanya adalah wartawan.

" _kau memiliki banyak fans xiao lu". Batin sehun sambil tersenyum tipis._

"daddy kita ada dimana sekarang?". Tanya sehan bingung.

"kita ada disebuah acara televisi sehan-ah". Jawab sehun.

"untuk apa kita kesini dad?". Tanya sehan lagi.

"kita akan bertemu seseorang yang manis". Jawab sehun lagi.

"sehan jadi bingung". Ucap sehan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya.

"selamat siang untuk semua yang ada disini.. pastinya kalian menunggu seseorang yang special yang akan hadir disini bukan?". Tanya sang MC memulai acara.

Suara riuh para gadis-gadis belia itu menggema ke seisi ruangan.

"baiklah kita sambut bintang tamu special kita LUHAN!". Teriak sang MC yang disambut gegap gempita para fans.

Luhan melenggang masuk dengan senyumannya yang memukau dan begitu manis.

"ne annyeonghaseyo luhan imnida!bangapseumnida". Ucap luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sumringah.

"ya disini sudah ada luhan.. aktor pendatang baru dari negeri seberang yang yang sedang meroket namanya di cina bahkan diseluruh asia dan dunia..bagaimana kabarmu luhan-ssi?". Tanya sang mc.

"terima kasih sebelumnya kepada para fans yang sudah datang menyemarakan acara.. dan terima kasih juga karena telah mendukungku hingga saat ini.. kabarku baik-baik saja". Jawab luhan sumringah.

"wah.. nampaknya luhan-ssi mampu berbicara bahasa korea dengan lancar ya?". Tanya sang mc sambil berdecak kagum.

"ah tidak juga..aku kadang tidak tau beberapa kata dalam bahasa korea". Aku luhan malu-malu.

"bagaimana luhan-ssi bisa berbahasa korea seperti ini?". Tanya sang mc lagi.

"ah.. itu karena aku suka sekali mempelajari bahasa-bahasa.. dan kebetulan dulu aku sempat menjadi salah satu anggota pertukaran mahasiswa di korea selama 1 tahun ". Jawab luhan lagi.

"wah.. jadi luhan-ssi pernah tinggal selama 1 tahun dikorea? Bagaimana kesan kesan selama dikorea? Apakah ada cerita cinta di korea yang akan dibahas oleh luhan-ssi?". Tanya sang MC lagi yang disambut teriakan para fans.

Luhan nampak tersenyum getir.

" _cerita cintaku disini bukanlah cerita cinta yang bisa sembarangan diceritakan". Ucap luhan membatin._

"ah.. bagaimana kalau diakan sesi tanya jawab saja untuk hal ini?". Tanya sang MC meminta persetujuan para audience.

Seorang pria pun nampak mengangkat tangannya.

Sehun..

Luhan pun akhirnya melihat sehun.. bersama seorang anak kecil yang digendongnya.

"ah.. ada seorang pria tampan rupanya yang menjadi audience disini.. pertanyaan apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?".

Baik sehun dan luhan saling bertatapan.. ada perasaan yang berbeda-beda yang tercermin dikeduanya.

"aku ingin bertanya.. bagaimana perasaan luhan-ssi setelah menjadi aktor terkenal disaat debutnya baru 1 tahun ini? Apa saja hal yang harus dikorbankannya untuk mengejar impiannya ini?". Tanya sehun datar namun menusuk.

"wah.. pertanyaan yang cukup menarik.. bagaimana luhan-ssi?". Tanya sang MC memastikan luhan mau menjawab atau tidak.

"aku akan menjawabnya.. perasaanku sangat bahagia dan juga senang.. seringkali aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku yang berada disini adalah seorang aktor yang dikenal banyak orang.. walau aku baru didunia hiburan ini namun karena kerja keras sebelumnya lah yang menjadikan ku seperti ini.. tentu ada banyak hal yang aku korbankan dalam mengejar mimpiku ini.. namun apa yang aku korbankan ini akan aku pertanggungjawabkan dikemudian hari.. hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa mengembalikannya kesedia kala.. mohon menunggu". Jawab luhan dengan tenang walau hatinya begitu teriris.

" _aku mencoba mengerti jawabanmu xiao lu". Bisik sehun dalam hati dan memancarkannya lewat tatapan._

.

.

.

Hari ini sehun cukup sibuk dikantornya karena sedang ada perekrutan karyawan baru, sebagai seorang manajer personalia tentu hal ini membuat sehun lebih sibuk lagi dibanding hari biasanya, andai saja perekrutan karyawan baru bukan hari ini sudah pasti sehun sedang menguntit luhan sekarang, ah luhan... terlintas namanya saja sudah membuat sehun mendadak menjadi murung.

^Flashback^

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat jika engkau bersama seseorang yang kau cintai, begitulah yang terjadi kepada sehun dan luhan.. selepas luhan selesai untuk pertukaran mahasiswa, sehun menjadi rajin untuk bolak-balik seoul-beijing demi bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya, mengejar waktu untuk bisa lulus kuliah secepatnya untuk menikahi luhan.

"xiao lu.. menikahlah denganku". Pinta sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menunjukkan sepasang cincin cantik didalam kotaknya.

Sehun nampak bingung dengan ekspresi luhan yang tidak menunjukkan dia senang.

"kau tidak senang lu?". Tanya sehun.

"kau seharusnya tau". Jawab luhan ambigu.

Sehun nampak berfikir.

"karirmu?". Tanya sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk.

"kau tau kan aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang aktor, itulah alasan kenapa aku kuliah dibidang itu... kalau aku menikah bagaimana dengan karir yang baru saja aku bangun sehun? Aku harap kau memahaminya". Jelas luhan.

Sehun nampak bingung, bagaimanapun ia ingin segera mempersunting luhan.

"aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan kita sampai kau siap nantinya, lagipula kau laki-laki.. kau tidak akan hamil untuk pernikahan ini sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang karirmu". Ujar sehun mencoba membuka fikiran luhan.

"apa kau berjanji untuk bisa menyembunyikan pernikahan kita nantinya? Justru karena kita sesama laki-laki maka pernikahan kita adalah suatu hal yang tabu untuk disampaikan". Ucap luhan getir.

"aku akan tetap menyembunyikan pernikahan kita sampai gay tidak lagi tabu diantara mereka". Jawab sehun mantap.

"kau yang akan banyak tersakiti sehun". Ucap luhan lagi.

"karena kau sangat mencintaimu xiao lu maka aku bersedia menerima banyak kesakitan.. jadi menikahlah denganku". Pinta sehun lagi dengan tegas.

Luhan nampak berlinangan air mata terharu.

"ya.. aku bersedia menikah denganmu". Jawab luhan final sambil memeluk sehun erat.

^flashback off^

"tuan oh.. tuan oh..". panggil sekretaris ahn membuyarkan lamunan sehun.

Sehun mendesah getir mengingat masa lalunya.

"ada apa sekretaris ahn?". Tanya sehun.

"ketua kim bilang tuan oh bisa pulang sekarang". Jawab sekretaris ahn.

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, pasalnya justru seharusnya ia sangat sibuk, kenapa sekarang disuruh pulang?'

Dddrrtt.. dddrrtt..

Sehun nampak tersenyum dengan sms dari ketua kim yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sejak kuliah.

 _ **From. Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Aku tau hatimu sedang berada bersamanya kau bisa pulang sekarang, tak apa masih ada sekretaris ahn yang akan menyelesaikannya.. kau kejarlah dia.. ini hari terakhirnya di korea, kejar dia selama kau bisa mengejarnya kembali.**_

"kau memang sahabat terbaikku..ku pastikan akan mentraktirmu nanti". Ucap sehun dalam hati dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

.

Sementara di apartemen sehun, seseorang pria mungil nampak menghampiri sehan yang sedang asyik bermain mobil mobilan, mata jernihnya menatap sehan dengan senyum simpulnya.

Sehan yang menyadari ada seseorang didekatnya pun menatap si pria mungil.

"ahjussi mencari siapa? Aih... bukannya ahjussi yang kemarin ditanya daddy?". Tanya sehan polos.

Pria mungil itu pun memeluk sehan dengan erat dan menangis.

"ahjussi kenapa?". Tanya sehan bingung.

"mommy merindukanmu sehan". Ucap pria mungil itu sambil terus menangis.

"mommy? Mommy siapa?". Tanya sehan semakin bingung.

Pria mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sehan intens.

"ini mommynya sehan.. sehan tidak ingat?". Tanya pria mungil itu dengan senyum pahitnya.

Sehan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sehan tidak ingat sehan punya mommy.. sehan cuma punya daddy". Jawab sehan polos.

Hati pria itu mencelos begitu perih.

"maaf mommy meninggalkan sehan sampai sehan tidak ingat dengan mommy.. tapi sungguh ini mommynya sehan, yang melahirkan sehan". Ujar pria mungil itu.

"mommy? Sehan senang punya mommy". Ucap sehan polos sambil memeluk erat pria mungil itu.

Pria mungil itu semakin menangis dengan pelukan sehan.

" _maafkan mommy sehan.. mommy yang begitu egois..maafkan mommy". Ucap batin pria mungil itu._

.

.

.

"sehan suka main mobil-mobilan ini mommy.. kata daddy kalau sehan sudah besar sehan bisa jadi pembalap handal". Celoteh sehan.

Sehan terus menceritakan segalanya kepada pria mungil, _sang mommy_ .. mulai dari kebiasaannya bersama daddynya dan segala hal yang anak ini ingat, sehan begitu cerdas untuk ukuran anak seukurannya.

Pria mungil ini terus tersenyum sambil mengelus surai coklat kehitaman milik sehan sampai tidak menyadari seseorang telah masuk.

"sehan.. daddy pulang..ayo kita jalan..ja..lan".

Ucapan sehun berhenti ketika melihat sehan sedang bersama seseorang... seseorang yang selalu berada dihatinya dengan tinta emas.. dan kini sedang berada didepannya menatapnya dengan penuh kesenduan.

"xiao lu.. " bisik sehun.

.

.

.

 _It feels like I've been dreaming for a long time. I've Wandered and wandered around for a while As if we made a promise.. standing here in front of each other like that day from four seasons ago._

TBC

-Xiayuwe Liu-


End file.
